Slimy Tentacle
Slimy Tentacles are one of The Devourer's backup appendages in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Appearance Slimy Tentacles are large tentacles of The Devourer. They resemble those of the Beholder, but are vastly larger and more detailed. The top half of the Slimy Tentacle is segmented, bumpy and a dark shade of red, while the lower half is pink and littered with suckers. There is a sickly pale yellow strip that runs between the two. Overview The Slimy Tentacle is The Devourer's "mage" appendage. It specializes in magic and status effects, and though it only actually has two spells it can use, it still is a threat. The Slimy Tentacle uses precisely four attacks; one for each , , plus a non-elemental one. All of the Slimy Tentacle's attacks can inflict status effects, with two of them being incredibly dangerous - and . While its attacks are not overwhelmingly strong, they still hurt and have a high chance of inflicting status effects and all but one hit the entire party. On harder difficulties, its Bio-elemental attack goes from inflicting Poison (which can be ignored outright) to inflicting . While this may not be a problem for the players (though the Devourer's ability to deal major damage begs to differ), all of the foes found in the Devourer fight are healed by Bio, meaning that this attack will give the Devourer free healing after a few turns. As such, on harder difficulties if the Slimy Tentacle is cut, it must be killed as soon as possible. The Devourer enters the battle with a Slimy Tentacle on the 1st slot. Like Evil Eyes and Spikey Tentacles, these can be defeated and then regenerated as the battle progresses. Statistics The tentacle is cut when hurt for >50% of maximum health or >5% when it's below 32% HP in a single hit, which increases its base Evade by 10%. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 33% |StatusStrength1 = 3x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Dev Wind |Target2 = All |Power2 = 90/3 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Wind |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Hit |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 70 |Type3 = Physical |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Spray Acid |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bio |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Poison changed to Virus instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used when cut. Before the v2 update, the attack was Physical. }} Battle logic Action * If cut → Spray Acid; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Hit; * Otherwise → Hit (2/10), Dev Wind (4/10), Dev Ice (4/10). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%, and not Syphoned or Berserked; ** If cut → Spray Acid; ** Otherwise → Hit. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes